


Small Wonders

by psychosexy (dearwildflower)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: A love for chicken nuggets, Fluff, Kid!Dohyon - Freeform, M/M, Neighbors AU, Single Dads AU, Tattoo Artist!Seungyoun, Teacher!Seungwoo, kid!Dongpyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearwildflower/pseuds/psychosexy
Summary: Somewhere mixed in between parent advice and friend advice, if you read between the lines, was subtle single dad flirtation. If Seungwoo had developed feelings for Seungyoun throughout it all it was no small wonder because Seungyoun was charming and handsome and everything Seungwoo wanted in a partner.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Nam Dohyon, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo & Son Dongpyo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 170





	Small Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts for four months because I didn't like it enough to finish it but finally here we are. I hope it's enjoyable :)

Being an elementary school teacher, although tiring, had its perks. Even if he had to bring his work home most nights he would gladly juggle all his responsibilities if it meant he could spend every evening with his son. Seungwoo was tired, but happy. 

“Daaaad, my dinosaurs!”

“Oh!”

Seungwoo hopped up from the couch in the living room where he was reviewing the week’s lesson plans and took long, quick strides to the kitchen. As always, the timer on the toaster oven had yet to ring but Dongpyo was more than aware that his dinosaur chicken nuggets were reaching peak golden perfection. 

“Down you go,” Seungwoo sang, hoisting his son up by the armpits and lowering him from the chair he stood on to reach the counter. Turning the timer off, he hastily dropped the heated nuggets onto the five year old’s favorite  _ Cars _ themed plate just barely avoiding burning his fingers. 

“Here you have your nutritious Thursday night dinner, kiddo.” 

Dongpyo swung his eager little legs beneath the kitchen table while clutching his matching  _ Cars  _ fork in his fist. “Don’t forget my-”

On cue, Seungwoo presented the little boy with a fruit punch juice box with straw bent at an exact 90 degree angle. 

“Your juice box just the way you like it!” 

“Daddy, you're the best!”

A wide smile stretched across Seungwoo’s face. His happiness and pride was his five year old son Dongpyo. Dongpyo who was intelligent and witty but most importantly the cutest boy in Seungwoo’s world. 

“Thank you, Dad.” Dongpyo said politely as Seungwoo poured ketchup next to his nuggets. 

Seungwoo caressed the back of the little boy’s head and dropped a kiss to his crown. “You’re wel-”

A dolphin pitched scream seeped through the walls of their apartment and Dongpyo startled as Seungwoo chuckled. It seemed that the child next door was not a fan of his dinner that evening. 

———

“I don’t want broccoli!!” 

Seungyoun sighed for the millionth time since picking up his son from preschool. Dohyon wailed louder than his clients and his clients were the ones receiving thousands of needle pricks into their bodies with ink. Seungyoun was also tired; tired but happy. 

Pushing a lopsided grin onto his features, Seungyoun took a stab at Dohyon’s broccoli and popped it into his mouth, making exaggerated hums of delight at the vegetable in an attempt to encourage the four year old. 

“Broccoli is so good, baby! And it’s green! Green is your favorite color, right?” 

“No! I like  _ wed _ !”

Seungyoun’s smile faltered. It had been green last week...

“Um, I have tomatoes?” He tried weakly. 

Dohyon’s entire chubby body deflated into his chair. It was for his son’s weight that Seungyoun had made the heartbreaking decision to cut down on fun foods. Albeit a blooming musical prodigy with a knack for languages, Dohyon was, well, a bit large for his age. 

“I ate tomatoes yestoday, Dad.” Dohyon frowned. “Can’t I have chicken nuggets like Dongpyo hyung?” 

Seungyoun had many weak spots being the caring and thoughtful man he was yet his ultimate weakness came in the form of his four year old’s plump and hamster-like face with his very sad, convincing eyes. Who was Seungyoun to deny his only son the simple happiness of nuggets? 

Pushing the healthy dinner plate towards the middle of the table, Seungyoun stood with a fist to the air. “Let’s go next door!”

———

Suddenly anticipating a knock on his door, Seungwoo sprinted into the bathroom leaving Dongpyo in the kitchen. Thankful that his next door neighbor and son spoke a little too loud, Seungwoo combed back some stray hairs, grateful that he had chosen to show his forehead that day. He sprayed a light amount of cologne onto his burgundy printed sweater, wiped his eyes and checked his teeth. 

“Okay,” He told his reflection and took a shallow breath. 

Reentering the kitchen, Seungwoo swept passed Dongpyo who was quick to notice the fresh hint of fragrance. 

“Dad?”

Seungwoo pivoted in his direction with wide eyes. “Yes?”

The five year old’s eyes crinkled as he grinned intuitively. “You look awesome.” 

Seungwoo smiled bashfully and moved forward to hug his adorable son. At the same time a noisy drum roll of knocks sounded at their door. 

“Howdy neighbor!” Seungyoun greeted cheerfully, raising his left hand while his right one held onto little Dohyon’s who stood semi hidden behind his leg. 

Seungwoo chuckled softly and stepped aside to let them in. “Hey,” he breathed a bit too dreamily. “I heard you guys were coming.” 

Seungyoun pressed his fingers to his lips apologetically. “We have to work on our inside voices, don’t we? Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Seungwoo smiled and knelt down to Dohyon’s height as to not intimidate him. “Does Dohyonie want chicken nuggets?” The younger boy’s chubby cheeks bounced as he eagerly nodded his head. “Come sit with Dongpyo.”

Seungwoo felt Seungyoun’s eyes on his back and he felt proud of himself. If there was anything he could do to impress his attractive neighbor, who he may or may not have a big fat crush on, it was to win over his son. Had Seungwoo been in that position he knew he would be quick to crumble. (He hoped Seungyoun felt the same.) 

“Hi hyung. Can I have some of your chicken nuggets and juice? My dad makes me eat veggietables. Ew!” 

Suddenly Dohyon’s shy exterior melted away to showcase his enthusiastically hungry personality. He climbed into the seat next to Dongpyo’s at the kitchen table and stuck out his tongue at the mention of the yucky food. 

“Dohyonie, how can you say that?! We ate mac and cheese yesterday!” Seungyoun whined, dragging a hand through his silky black hair. Seungwoo got a perfect view of the tattoos that ran up the front and back of his forearm and bicep.

“That’s okay, Dohyonie. You can always come to my house. My daddy is the best!” Dongpyo said, sending Seungwoo a cute thumbs up. 

“How do you get him to idolize you like that?” Seungyoun pouted and crossed his arms. “Teach me your ways. I’m sure Dohyon would throw me away in an instant.” 

“Don’t say that. You don’t see the way he hides behind you for protection?” Seungwoo grinned softly, serving Dohyon a few extra chicken nuggets with his own juice box. Seungyoun had to wrestle a nugget from the little boy’s mouth to coax out a  _ thank you, Uncle Seungwoo _ .

“Eat slowly, Dohyon. Don’t get sick.” Seungyoun apprehended then leaned into Seungwoo as the elder stood next to him at the counter. “He makes it seem like I starve him at home.” 

Seungwoo bumped their shoulders together warm heartedly. “Don’t worry. He’s just growing. He’ll be as tall as you one day when his metabolism kicks in.” 

“Yeah, I hope so.” Seungyoun smiled, this one specifically directed towards Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo grew sheepish and fought the need to hide his face behind his hands. (What would his students think?)

————

Being next door neighbors with Seungyoun and Dohyon meant impromptu visits, tolerating loud voices, and participating in light flirting that Seungwoo did not know how to take to the next level. 

The first time Seungwoo encountered Seungyoun the man had been baby-talking his son and fitting an adorable child size paper boy hat onto his little head in the middle of the hallway. Dohyon had managed a toothy grin making his dad laugh and it was then that Seungwoo decided Seungyoun’s smile was the brightest and most beautiful of the entire apartment complex (besides Dongpyo, but Seungwoo tried not to be biased.) They walked past him in the hallway and Seungwoo’s attempt at making conversation, because he was used to conversing with small children, was to direct a compliment towards the little boy who shied behind his dad’s leg. 

“I like your hat.” He smiled gently. 

Once more, Seungyoun had smiled and squeezed his son’s hand. “Say thank you, Dohyonie.” 

Dohyon mumbled a very timid thank you into Seungyoun’s leg and the latter peered up at Seungwoo running a finger below his fringe. No words were exchanged but Seungwoo understood what the sound beating of his heart meant. 

Since then, they’d become almost like co-parents, watching over each other’s child as if they were their own when needed. It was a convenient silent agreement that had come about when Seungwoo had an early morning meeting one day and asked Seungyoun to take Dongpyo to kindergarten. He’d reciprocated the favor a few days later by picking Dohyon up after preschool when Seungyoun’s scheduled appointment at his shop ran late. 

It worked well with the two small boys enjoying each other’s company as if they were the long lost brothers they’d always wanted. At least once, both Dongpyo and Dohyon had inquired about having a sibling so for the moment this was as close as they were going to get. 

Eventually, Seungwoo had grown to rely on Seungyoun not only as a fellow parent but as a friend as well. Speaking to children for the majority of his daily life had somewhat hindered his ability to fully speak adult so having Seungyoun who also spoke in baby was comforting. 

Seungwoo didn’t confide in many people, choosing to open up only to those he’s known for a while but when Seungyoun knocked on his door one evening with a few cans of beer and a melancholic expression looking to de-stress, Seungwoo found himself not only listening, for he was a great listener, but unguarding all his concerns as well. 

At that point they had only been a little more than acquaintances. What made Seungyoun come to him of all people when he knew the younger had a plethora of friends always made Seungwoo wonder, yet he was grateful nevertheless.

Somewhere mixed in between parent advice and friend advice, if you read between the lines, was subtle single dad flirtation. If Seungwoo had developed feelings for Seungyoun throughout it all it was no small wonder because Seungyoun, his quirky tattoo artist of a neighbor, was charming and handsome and everything Seungwoo wanted in a partner. 

“So what are  _ we _ having for dinner?” Seungyoun asked, eyeballing Seungwoo’s kitchen in interest. 

Seungwoo’s eyebrows rose in surprise, caught off guard. “Uh,” he muttered. “I didn’t have anything planned actually…”

“Good!” Seungyoun said, perking up. “I’m in the mood for pizza so watch the kids and I’ll go pick it up.” 

Too affected by the mention of  _ the kids, _ as if Dongpyo and Dohyon were both their children, Seungwoo watched Seungyoun jog out the front door before he could dole out a proper response. 

“Where did my Daddy go?” Dohyon questioned calmly, feet adorably swinging beneath his chair. He had two dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets in his hands poised for battle. 

“He’ll be right back. He’s going to buy us something really special.” 

Dongpyo turned around in his chair to speak with ketchup and crumbs all over his pouty little mouth. “Uncle Youn does a lot of special stuff for us. Does that mean he likes us?”

Before Seungwoo could even respond Dohyon sat up straighter in his seat. “I heard Dad say that he likes Uncle Seungwoo so much he doesn’t know what to do.”

Seungwoo’s heart almost leapt out of his chest.  _ What?  _

“Dohyonie,” He called, joining the boys at the kitchen table totally intrigued. He wiped Dongpyo’s mouth with a napkin and leaned closer to Dohyon. “When did he say that?”

“On Monday.” 

Thinking back to three days ago, Seungwoo racked his brain for the day’s events. He had left school early to surprise Dongpyo when he had gotten a frantic text from his neighbor asking him to watch Dohyon for the evening because he had a situation at the shop. When Seungyoun finally came to pick up his son it was well past 10 PM and Dohyon was tucked in next to Dongpyo soundly asleep. 

“When on Monday did you hear him say that?” Seungwoo prodded, feeling slightly guilty for digging this information out of a child but not able to contain his dire curiosity either. 

“Daddy was talking on the phone,” Dohyon started with a headless dinosaur in his grip. “And he thinks I was sleeping but I wasn’t. I was awake and he said ‘Seok, I really like Seungwoo hyung. I don’t know what to do’ and Uncle Seungwoo, you’re hyung?” 

It took a second for Seungwoo to catch up with everything Dohyon managed to say in one long breath. Besides being  _ floored _ that Seungyoun talked about him to friends and possibly liked him back, he was amazed that this four year old could remember conversations verbatim. He mentally noted to be more careful when speaking around his own son. 

“Yes, I am his hyung, so-”

“Dad.” Dongpyo interrupted and Seungwoo answered with an attentive  _ yes? _ “I think Uncle Youn is special. That’s why you put on more perfume, right?” 

Seungwoo’s eyes widened comically and he felt scandalized for being called out by his own flesh and blood. “That’s not why I-”

“My teacher says when someone is special you  _ marry _ them.” Dongpyo said to Dohyon who seemed very intrigued by this new bit of information. “Is Uncle Youn going to be my new dad?” 

“I’m back!”

Seungwoo jumped in his chair and cursed the pizza place for being right next door to their building. In an instant, he stole a chicken nugget from Dongpyo’s plate, gave it to Dohyon and pressed Dongpyo’s juice box to his lips. 

“We can’t talk about this anymore, okay? This is a secret between us three. Promise?” Seungwoo whispered. He hoped he sounded authoritative instead of flustered and desperate. 

The boys nodded their heads but Seungwoo had to give his own son an extra knowing glance to make sure the clever little boy didn’t spill the beans. 

“I bought,” Seungyoun paused for dramatic effect as he neared the kitchen and opened the square box towards the kids and Seungwoo. 

“Pizza!” Both Dohyon and Dongpyo shrieked excitedly. 

Seungyoun set the box on the table and gave each kid a small slice while Seungwoo took the opportunity to calm his jittery heart and grab cups for the Coke Seungyoun had brought for the two of them. 

“I hope I didn’t take too long.” Seungyoun said, reaching for the paper towel roll next to the sink. 

Seungwoo smiled over his shoulder and uncapped the bottle.  _ Not long enough.  _ “Not at all. How much was it?” He reached for his wallet on the counter next to his keys but Seungyoun grabbed his hand and shook his head. 

“What are you doing? It’s on me. You take care of Dohyon so well. It’s the least I can do.” He said, hand lingering on Seungwoo’s a little longer. “Thanks.” He added shyly. 

Seungwoo wanted to say something bold then but he stopped himself as he always did. But then he heard Dohyon’s little voice in his head and he threw caution to the wind. 

“I can take care of you too, you know.” He said quietly but confidently. He busied himself with pouring their drinks so he didn’t have to outright face Seungyoun in his attempt at heartfelt flirting, but he did see Seungyoun’s mouth drop open the tiniest bit from his peripherals. A big smile creeped onto Seungwoo’s face satisfied with the other’s reaction. It secretly grew bigger as Seungyoun mumbled under his breath as he turned away for a slice of pizza. 

“Maybe I want you to…”

————

“I’m so full.” 

Dohyon’s cute, squeaky voice whined, tiny hand pressed to his bloated stomach. Even cuter than Seungyoun sneaking bites of his pizza in hopes his son would eat less. 

“Well, yeah. You must have had 40 chicken nuggets. That’s why you look like one.” Seungyoun commented and pinched his son’s chubby cheek until his hand was forcefully pushed away. 

“Dad, can I have more soda, please?” Dongpyo held his cup out pleadingly but Seungwoo shook his head. 

“No, you’ve had enough,” He answered. “But you can have water.” Just a few sips of soda was enough to keep Dongpyo chatting for hours and Seungwoo did not have the energy for that.

Dongpyo sighed. “I guess.”

“I guess?” Seungwoo repeated in disbelief. Was he raising a five year old or a teenager? Seungyoun bit back a laugh and averted his gaze. 

“Hyung, can we play in your room? I want to play with your blocks!” 

Everyone turned to look at Seungwoo for permission and the man stared back at them haphazardly. “Why are you all looking at me?” 

“Because it’s your house, hyung.” Seungyoun chuckled. 

“Oh, right.” 

“Can we, Dad?” 

Seungwoo glanced towards Seungyoun who shrugged his shoulders in return. “It’s okay with me if it’s okay with your dad.” Seungwoo said, sounding much like the father that says “ask your mother.” 

Seungyoun gave two thumbs up and the boys scrambled out of their seats. “Build me something really cool!”

————

Tasked with entertaining his neighbor, Seungwoo invited Seungyoun to the couch in the living room. He clumsily cleaned up the school work that cluttered his wooden coffee table and felt himself grow tense at the pair of eyes on his back. 

“Do you need help with that?”

“No, I got it.”

Seungwoo felt more nervous than usual. Having gained that tidbit of information from Dohyon, which lead to a bold exchanging of words in the kitchen, Seungwoo felt the need to impress Seungyoun even more now. He knew he was getting signs from someone up above and Seungwoo would be an idiot not to take them. He’d been out of the game for a minute but he wasn’t going to fumble this pass. 

“So,” Seungwoo started, a bit too awkward for his own ears but he was  _ trying. _ He grabbed the television remote and turned the TV on to a news channel that was on air.

“I haven’t watched the news in ages.” Seungyoun said, thankfully taking the lead. 

“Oh, really? Why not?”

Seungyoun tilted his head to the side. “Because it’s depressing.” 

Seungwoo’s first reflex was to hit the channel button in search for something else. 

Seungyoun laughed. “You didn’t have to change it!”

“No, it’s okay. I’m more into cartoons these days.” Seungwoo grinned. 

“Oh, I understand that one.” Seungyoun agreed with a grin of his own. 

They could hear Dongpyo telling Dohyon how to build a house with his blocks and Seungwoo was grateful there was someone his age for him to play with. Seungwoo could sit with children all day but there was an innocent creativity that he no longer had. 

“They get along so well it surprises me. I thought Dongpyo would be more possessive as an only child.” Seungwoo commented, switching to a variety show. 

“Maybe that’s why.” Seungyoun hummed. “Speaking from experience, it’s easier to share when you’ve never had to.” 

Seungwoo turned to him in interest. “You’re an only child?”

Seungyoun smiled brightly. “Mom and Dad’s one and only!” 

“You're lucky. I’m the youngest of three.”

“So you’re the baby! Equally as important as being an only child.” 

“Somewhat,” Seungwoo answered pensively. “It’s nice that I didn’t receive hand me downs but I did wear a lot of dresses when I was younger.” 

Seungyoun’s eyes crinkled up and it made Seungwoo’s heart warm. “You mean you don’t wear them anymore? Damn.” 

Setting into conversation with Seungyoun came easier than Seungwoo had imagined. Both had endless stories about their sons and their innocent qualms and queries. Dohyon apparently would only go to sleep on Friday nights if Seungyoun came in and literally (fists in the air) fought an invisible monster until he was defeated. Seungwoo had perhaps laughed too hard at that one but in return offered his own tip in the form of a nightlight that projected stars onto the ceiling to help with fear of the dark. 

(That earned him a grateful smile and Seungwoo did  _ not _ feel like he deserved one of his little golden stars he saved for his students.)

“I couldn’t believe it.” Seungwoo said, shaking his head. “Her husband was  _ right there!  _ Not to mention I’m pretty sure she was there to pick up her  _ grandson _ and  _ not  _ her son which makes her more than double my age.”

Seungyoun chuckled and made himself more comfortable on the couch, grabbing a cushion to lay in his lap. “Well you know what that means, right?” Seungwoo looked at him questioningly. “Means she wants a sugar baby.”

Seungyoun winked and Seungwoo’s face lit up in laughter. The one where all his perfect teeth are out on display yet he still feels subconscious so he covers his mouth before his windshield wiper laugh can escape. 

“Okay, since you have an explanation for everything, help me with this.” Seungwoo sat up animatedly, accidentally bumping their knees but making no attempt to back away. 

“I’m listening.” Seungyoun said brightly, ready for a challenge. 

“Dongpyo wants a puppy but he’s afraid of dogs. He doesn’t understand that the puppy will get bigger. How can I gently explain to him that they are the same without breaking his heart?”

Seungyoun wrinkled his nose. Seungwoo knew the man was equally as stumped as he was. 

“Well,” The younger began. “I may have a solution. Although it may cost you more than you want.” 

“What is it?” 

“I know a guy.”  _ Of course you do,  _ Seungwoo grinned. “He raises toy poodles. The smaller the dog the more expensive though. Would you be interested?” 

_ Can I have you instead? _

“Maybe. Let me check my bank account and see how Dongpyo still feels about puppies and I’ll get back to you.” Seungwoo said, gaze a little heavy as he watched Seungyoun get even more comfortable on his couch. 

“Just let me know.” Seungwoo nodded gratefully and Seungyoun sighed deeply, running a rough hand over his face. He tossed his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. 

“You okay?”

Seungyoun nodded silently. “Yeah. Yeah, I just haven’t had down time like this in a while. Work and Dohyon have kept me so busy lately.” 

Seungwoo folded his left leg onto the couch and faced him, resting his left arm on the back of the couch and leaned his head against his fist. 

“Who would think being Seoul’s hottest tattoo artist would be this tiring?” Seungwoo teased. 

Seungwoo knew the long hours Seungyoun pulled although he was his own boss. He wasn’t on a constant schedule like Seungwoo was so whenever he had spare time it was dedicated to Dohyon. It made Seungwoo wonder if dating Seungyoun would prove beneficial for the tattoo artist. Seungwoo could be his perpetual babysitter and Dongpyo could keep Dohyon company so Seungyoun could have his alone time. Alone time that could include Seungwoo but that was Seungwoo’s selfish side getting the best of him. 

A toothy smirk grew on Seungyoun’s face and he turned his head to face Seungwoo. 

“I’m the hottest? Thanks.”

Seungwoo could feel his ears starting to burn but he fought the heat from getting to his face. “Well, you’re the only one I know, so.”

“That’s not true.” Seungyoun’s eyes rose to Seungwoo’s neck where his Roman numeral tattoo peaked out. “Someone else did your tattoos. I didn’t peg you for a liar, hyung.” 

At Seungyoun’s small pout, Seungwoo fell weak. Giving into his instincts, he reached forward and cupped Seungyoun’s cheek, thumbing the dark circles beneath his mischievous eyes. He didn’t miss the quick intake of breath the younger took but instead of pointing it out, he brought it to the inner recesses of his mind where he could allow himself to bask in the thought that they could possibly be something if he took the first step. 

“Get more rest.” Seungwoo told him gently. “I can watch Dohyon for you whenever you need.” His eyes freely roamed the handsome expanse of face before him as if nothing else mattered at the moment besides him. 

Seungyoun’s eyes never looked away from Seungwoo although they did turn cloudy with many unspoken words. Seungwoo wanted to ask but he didn’t want to pry. If Seungyoun had something to say he would say it when he was ready. 

After a few moments, Seungwoo let his hand drop to his lap with a gentle quirk of his lips. To his surprise, Seungyoun reached out for his hand and settled their fingers together. Seungyoun’s hand was much smaller than Seungwoo’s despite his height and build. Yet another aspect that charmed Seungwoo to no avail. 

Seungwoo thumbed at Seungyoun’s knuckles, pausing a bit over his ring finger. He remembered when they started hanging out, one of the first things he did was glance at the younger’s hand for any sign of a ring. At Seungwoo’s age it became a habit to inspect ring fingers for signs of commitment; he didn’t want to be alone forever. 

Staring at the bare hand in his grasp, all Seungwoo wanted was to hold it for a long time. 

“What are you thinking about?” Seungyoun asked, bringing Seungwoo out of his head. Seungwoo hummed in question. “You look pensive.” 

With the boys in the other room giggling and playing, Seungwoo inched closer on the couch and pulled their hands into his lap. His knee pressed into Seungyoun’s thigh and the sudden movement brought the latter to attention, lifting his head from the back of the couch. 

_ Uncle Youn is special. _

Seungwoo threw a quick glance over his shoulder towards the bedroom hall and bit his lip. 

“What is it? You’re making me nervous.” Seungyoun whined.

“What would you do,” Seungwoo asked feeling both exuberant and lightheaded at their proximity. “If…”

“If?” Seungyoun prodded, and Seungwoo thought he sounded as breathless as he felt. 

“If I told you Dohyon ratted you out.”

Confusion spread across Seungyoun’s features. 

“What?” He nervously chuckled and licked his lips. 

Seungwoo’s thought process stuttered a bit as his gaze fell to the other’s mouth. “Dohyon said he overheard you talking to Wooseok the other day.” He waited for Seungyoun to interject but the look of confusion only intensified. “Did you tell him you…”  _ It was now or never.  _ “Really like me and don’t know what to do?”

Seungyoun’s mouth dropped open and his entire face bloomed fiery red before Seungwoo’s pleasantly entertained eyes. He suddenly stood up with a vengeful gaze and a cute pout. 

“Dohyon is in  _ big _ trouble when we get home.” 

“Wait,” Seungwoo laughed, grabbing the younger's wrist and pulling him onto the couch again. “Don’t be mad at him. He's too cute.” His soft voice seemed enough to calm Seungyoun down. “Now what if I told you,” He continued, and slid his fingers from the younger’s wrist to uncurl his fist. “Dongpyo really likes you?” 

Seungyoun loosened his grip and hummed, avoiding Seungwoo’s tender gaze. “I would say that Dohyon really likes… when you give him chicken nuggets.”

Seungwoo dropped his head with a wide smile stretching across his lips. “ _ Only _ the chicken nuggets?”

“And Dongpyo,” Seungyoun continued resting a finger on his chin as he cast a playful glance into the distance. His lips ducked out as he answered and his chin wrinkled. “And Dongpyo’s toys, his bed... Dongpyo’s really attractive Dad.” He said eyes turning soft as he met Seungwoo’s gaze. 

“And you?” Seungwoo asked, daring to hope. 

“What about me?”

“Is it true what Dohyon overheard? Do you also like Dongpyo’s really attractive dad? Please say you do…” He whispered, face moving closer to Seungyoun’s as if he could no longer resist the magnetic pull. 

He felt Seungyoun’s shaky laugh against his lips and if Seungwoo were a poet instead of a teacher he would describe how Seungyoun’s eyes glimmered like the stars in the galaxy and how much his bright smile tugged at his heartstrings. 

“You’re in luck.”

Seungwoo’s entire body tingled when their lips met for the first time, a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. With every careful press of their mouths, Seungwoo was reminded how easy it was to get lost in someone else’s touch. How much he missed the sensation. He thought it was long overdue when his hand finally threaded through Seungyoun’s silky black hair and brought his face that much closer to his. Seungyoun sighed against his lips and brought his hand to rest against Seungwoo’s neck. Feeling encouraged, Seungwoo attempted an open mouthed kiss, teeth lightly taking hold of Seungyoun’s bottom lip as he tilted his head further. 

The small gasp that resounded through the living room, however, broke their trance.

“Dohyonie! We’re gonna be brothers!” 

Seungyoun laughed right into Seungwoo’s mouth and Seungwoo tossed his head onto the back of the couch in defeat and embarrassment for getting caught making out with his next door neighbor by his five year old. He was convinced the moment was over but he felt fingertips turn his face to the left and then there was warmth pressed against his lips once more. 

“What are they doing?”

“It’s called  _ kithing _ .” Dongpyo answered with his lisp. “My teacher said people do that when they want to get married.”

Seungyoun pulled away with wide eyes leaving Seungwoo with desperately puckered lips. “Married?”

Seungwoo shook his head and sat up, looking over his shoulder to eye his son. He couldn’t have the little boy scaring Seungyoun away with talks of marriage. At least not yet. 

“Dongpyo, where did you learn that? What are they teaching you in school these days?” 

————

“Uncle Youn, Dohyonie is falling asleep while playing with my blocks. I think he needs a nap.” Dongpyo emerged from his room rubbing his own eyes with small fists and Seungwoo’s heart swelled. He set the little boy on his lap as soon as he reached his side and brushed the back of his head tenderly. Dongpyo settled into his chest and peered at Seungyoun with tired eyes and puffy lips. 

“It’s getting late.” Seungyoun said. ”It’s past his bedtime actually.” The reluctant look on his face told Seungwoo that he didn’t want to leave yet and Seungwoo wished he could stay but he understood more than anyone who took priority in his life. 

“Uncle Youn?”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you wanna marry my daddy?” 

Seungwoo coughed loudly and squeezed Dongpyo. “What are you saying, Dongpyo? You must be sleepy.” He forced a laugh but it was unnecessary because the smile on Seungyoun’s face was genuine. 

“I don’t know about marriage right now but I know I really like your dad.” 

“My dad really likes you too!” Dongpyo perked up. “He puts on more perfume when you come over!” 

Seungwoo mentally facepalmed. “Dongpyo, you’re really killing me here, bud.” 

Seungyoun grinned toothily and glanced at Seungwoo before setting his gaze on the sleepy five year old. “Dongpyo, do you think I can take your dad on a date?” 

The little boy nodded enthusiastically and Seungwoo wondered if he knew what a date even was. “What does your dad like to eat besides chicken nuggets?”

Seungwoo snorted and Dongpyo craned his head back to look at him. “Dad, what do you like to eat?”

Suddenly put on the spot, Seungwoo swallowed thickly. His mind was clogged with children’s food. He racked his brain for the best adult answer he could think of. “Um. Pasta?”

“Spaghetti! Dad likes spaghetti, Uncle Youn!” Dongpyo cheered as if the only pasta ever was spaghetti. 

“Spaghetti it is.” Seungyoun said and smiled at Seungwoo like the first time they met in the hallway, only this time it was different. More special. 

“Daddy?”

It was Seungyoun’s turn to go into dad mode then, ready to comfort his son who walked out of Dongpyo’s room looking adorably lost. 

“Did you just wake up, baby?” Seungyoun cooed. Seungwoo’s cheeks heated up at the pet name- he didn’t know why. (He did.) 

“Uh huh.” 

“We’re going home now. I know you’re tired.” 

Dohyon shook his head and tried to widen his sharp eyes, not ready to go home. “No,” He whined. 

He gave Seungyoun a tragic pair of puppy dog eyes and Seungwoo knew Seungyoun would let him get away with murder. 

“But Dongpyo hyung is tired. Look at him. He needs to recharge his batteries.” Seungyoun pretended to plug a cord into his side and shook his shoulders as he “charged.” He won giggles from everyone in the room. 

————

After directing Dongpyo to the bathroom to wash up and brush his teeth, Seungwoo walked Seungyoun to the door. 

“Thanks for letting us crash dinner.” Seungyoun grinned over Dohyon’s head who was tucked into his chest, safely nestled in his arms.

“Anytime.”

“Actually, next time it’ll be pasta, or whatever you’d like to have for dinner.” 

Seungwoo smiled at the ground. “I’ll think of something. But,” He said, looking up. “Do you know of a babysitter?”

“Babysitter for what? I thought the kids would go with us?”

Seungwoo’s face fell in blatant disappointment. Had he read the signs wrong? “O-oh.”

A mischievous smile formed on Seungyoun’s face and Seungwoo knew he fell into a trap. “You want to be alone with me that bad, huh?” 

Seungwoo tried to backpedal, stammering out an excuse off the top of his head but Seungyoun was quick to soothe his panic. “Don’t worry, hyung. The feeling is mutual.” He winked and Seungwoo stuttered out a laugh. 

Dohyon yawned into his neck and Seungwoo reached out to caress the four year old’s head. 

“See you tomorrow?” Seungwoo nodded quietly in response. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 

The elder peeked his head out the door, waiting for Seungyoun to unlock his door and safely make his way in. Although they were only a few feet apart, he still wanted to play the gentleman. It earned him a flustered smile and happy eyes in return before they both shut their doors for the evening. 

“Daddy, can you read me a bedtime story?” Dongpyo called from the bathroom and Seungwoo almost forgot about him, slowly getting lost in his thoughts of attractive neighbors with tattoos and smooth lips. 

“Sure thing, little guy, but first we have to get you cleaned up and into your pajamas.”

Once the five year old was cleaned with freshly brushed teeth and his favorite pjs there was a reminiscent drum roll of knocks at his front door. 

“Pyo, hop into bed and I’ll be right there.” 

Wondering if Seungyoun or Dohyon had left anything behind, Seungwoo quickly scanned his home for any foreign belongings before opening the door. 

“Hey. Did you forget something? I looked around but I didn’t-”

Robbed of his words and his breath, Seungwoo inhaled sharply through his nose as Seungyoun occupied his lips. 

“I forgot that.” Seungyoun answered breathily causing Seungwoo to press his hand against the younger’s jaw for another sweet kiss. 

This time when Seungyoun pulled away he had to press his hand into Seungwoo’s chest. “Save this energy for our date.” He said laughing gently, and Seungwoo bit his lip, holding back an unabashed smile. 

“You bet I will.” Seungwoo replied confidently and laid his hand atop Seungyoun’s on his chest. 

Once inside, Seungwoo ran his hands over his face in sheer contentment. Was it possible to feel this satisfied with life? To the point where he could literally sleep with a smile on his face? The answer to his question came in the form of his neighbor’s sudden elated yells of self appraisal. If Seungyoun’s _Hell yeah! I’ve got a date! _was any indication, Seungwoo was certain he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. He knocked on the wall separating their apartments and grinned, teeth fully bared, as he heard Seungyoun’s excited murmuring come to an instant halt. 

“You can hear me, right?” Seungyoun’s voice came, louder and more clear than before. Seungwoo knocked on the wall twice. “Well I’m embarrassed. Sorry!” He called and then there were quick footsteps moving in the opposite direction. “Inside voices! I’ll work on it!”

“Daddy, where are you?”

The smile never left Seungwoo’s face as he perched on his son’s bed and took the storybook from his tiny outreached hands. He yawned midway through the tale and realized Dongpyo had long fallen asleep. Pressing a light kiss to his forehead, Seungwoo recalled the feel of Seungyoun’s lips on his and couldn’t wait to see him again. 

Moving to his bedroom, he prepared his school bag for the next day, packing away his lesson plans and students’ various drawings and yawned once again. Finally laying down in bed, he assessed his day and realized that the daily repetitive schedule his life had assumed for the past few years had long adjusted to include Seungyoun and Dohyon. 

Seungwoo found himself smiling at the thought as his eyes began to close. The tattoo artist and his adorable chubby son had sneakily incorporated themselves into his and Dongpyo’s everyday lives. 

The possibility of coming home after a long day of work to not only Dongpyo but Dohyon too, and Seungyoun, who had irrevocably stolen his heart, made Seungwoo more than happy. And maybe, just maybe, that happiness was what life was worth living for. 


End file.
